The Other Side
by sir.ash777
Summary: The Doctor did leave Rose on Bad Wolf Bay. To only discover that she is pregnant with his child. Rose continues to live her life. While the Doctor on the other end, is doing his best to try and call her. This eventually turns into him trying to get to her universe. They live in a domestic life then all hell breaks loose when she goes into labor.
1. Memories

**I do not own anything of Doctor Who or these characters. Also-This is a joint account between my best friend and me. I am ASH and I am solo-writing this. **

**Doctor**

The Doctor was traveling alone again. Ever since he left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay, he couldn't get her out of his mind and he didn't want anyone else. She was driving him mad. Once he would find another planet to save, there always seemed to be a blonde- all pink and yellow. His hearts would catch for a moment before he harshly reminded himself that Rose wouldn't be here-she was busy in _another world_ that he most definitely not apart of. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose as his mind dug up memories of him and Rose: The countless smiles, laughs, lingering gazes and touches, her soft, warm embrace, her breath on his neck, her soft lips touching his, his fingers lazily trailing up her naked body-exploring while did so, the soft whispers of love, and, most importantly, the image of his naked Rose Tyler, laying next to him in the mornings-hair in a disarray from sleep and their nighttime escapades. A sad smile took over the Doctor's lips at that last thought-she truly was beautiful.

The Doctor wanted her back by his side, her hand to hold, her lips to kiss, and her to wake up to in the mornings. He had tried everything of course. He had an idea-one that could possibly throw the whole universe off course, but for his Rose Tyler, he would do anything now.

He wanted her, plain and simple.

The Doctor had been working on a project to just try and come in contact with her. He sat everyday playing with that wretched mobile phone she had made him get. He had worked on this at least a month-it made him tug at his hair and mutter to the TARDIS. And he was close. So close. A couple more days at most until it was ready.

A phone able to call across worlds and universes.

To hear her voice, to make sure she was alright, to reassure her that he _did_ love her.

But that could be bad. He could stunt her growth in this new world… The Doctor stifled that thought-he was allowed to be selfish once in awhile. Right?

**Rose**

It was just pushing a little over a month since he had left her at Bad Wolf Bay-but he loved her and she knew that with all of her being. Rose's chest tightened as she remembered the day at the beach, there was nothing they could do and she was stranded here with her mother and father. She would give anything to be with her Doctor.

Rose did her best to continue with her life, began work with Torchwood in this new world… But something came up, something that she would never ever believe to happen.

She was pregnant.

Two months in fact. She was pregnant while she was still with the Doctor and she didn't even know and that is what broke her heart most. But it was something that neither of them would have expected-this child was one last gift from him, whether The Doctor knew it or not. She was on birth control through out her times on the TARDIS and amongst their adventures and it came to her as a surprise that that had even happened. Even when Rose thought sex would happen between them.

But when it did-it was sweet.

Rose stared out at her bedroom window as the sun washed over her as did the many intimate thoughts of their time together. His words that seemed to touch the very depths of her heart, the way her fingers would go through his soft brown hair and the noise that he produced when she did so. The way his cool fingers would move about her body and leave paths of fire, the way he would curl his body around hers as they slept. And the way he said 'I love you'-in both English and Gallifreyan.

But all of that didn't matter now-the Doctor wasn't here and she was pregnant. Her mum was very supportive as was Pete-but she wanted the Doctor-her Doctor.

Rose was lost in her thoughts, drowning in her feelings, letting herself succumbing to the sorrow and sadness for a moment. She missed him and didn't usually let herself be like this-she muffled it. Hide it from herself and her family-it was easier that way.

Deep in her musings she heard a ringing-it was her phone. Rose sighed deeply and tore herself away from the window and searched for her cellular. It could be work. Her phone read 'Unknown' on the screen and she bit her lip for a moment before deciding to take the call-it could be Torchwood...

"Hello, this is Agent Tyler of Torchwood."


	2. Trial and Error

**Rose**

"Hello?" There was no sound on the other end and then a throat cleared.

"Yes, Agent Tyler, we have a mission for you to complete…" Rose listened attentively to the details, promised to be there within the hour and began to get ready for work-her former thoughts muffled again.

As Rose drove to Torchwood she began to realize that she was no longer taken by the things from this world-she was used to them (granted it _had been_ a month). Something she never wanted to do-get used to anything. Rose craved new cultures, new species, something new and different every time. But most importantly she craved her Doctor.

When she entered the building she muffled her thoughts once again. Mickey came to her with a grin on his face as he greeted her. He had no idea of the baby-Pete and her mum were the only ones that knew due to the fact she was so early in her pregnancy and the baby _was_ half alien. Rose gave Mickey a tight smile.

"So Rose… If you weren't busy this Friday night, would you wanna go out an see a movie?" Mickey asked her out regularly-only waiting a couple of weeks for her to 'recover' from losing her Doctor.

Rose's smile disappeared, "I'm sorry Micky, I have a previous engagement." _With the couch, Jen and Berrys _(Rose found it comical that that was the name for her favorite brand of ice cream-which back in her world was Ben and Jerrys)_, a movie and my pajamas. _Rose thought in her head but wouldn't dare add.

"_Come on_ Rose-it's been a _month_, you must be over him by now!" Mickey was frustrated and Rose narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I _said_ I'm busy. And it's _none_ of _your_ business to know where _I_ am at with that." Rose growled at him and went on her way. Mickey had pushed a button that wasn't ready to be pushed and it made Rose's wall of protection crumble around her. She went to the loo and locked it behind her. A few tears escaped her eyes before a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh no." Rose moaned and emptied the contents of her stomach-_morning sickness._

She rinsed her mouth out and fluffed her hair before continuing onto her office. As she walked in her cell phone began to ring again. _Bloody hell, I'm here!_

The number was blocked and she answered the phone-thinking it was Torchwood.

"Bloody hell! I'm here-Agent Tyler is at Torchwood!" Her voice was exasperated.

**Doctor**

The Doctor stayed up for the next two days-no sleep, figuring out how to make the mobile phone work.

But he thought it was ready. _Well_ maybe.

The Doctor stared at the phone for a long while, debating on what to do. Whether to be the most selfish Time Lord possible but hear his sweet Rose's voice or to continue on with his lonely life, saving worlds and universes.

He was ready.

The Doctor took a deep breath and dialed Rose's phone number. He held his breath as it rang once then turned to a 'busy signal' that soon turned to static. The connection was lost-he was so close to her voice.

Maybe this was a sign for him to leave it. Let her be.

But she was _his Rose._

The Rose who taught him how to love again, the Rose who helped him balance fire and ice, fell through space with him. His Rose Tyler saved him in more ways than one. And she was gone.

His hands tugged at his hair; why was he having such a difficult time justifying what he wanted to do. He wasn't committing a mass genocide or anything similar. He may throw the universe off course for a bit-but he would have his Rose and they could fix it together.

The Doctor hadn't come to make a decision-he put the phone down. "What am I to do?" His voice held an agony that had been accumulated over 900 years. The agony that Rose could identify and comfort. The TARDIS hummed beneath him, attempting to comfort him. He patted the console endearingly, "Thanks Old Girl." He wandered down to his room and slept for a few fitful hours with torturous dreams of Rose and him throughout their time together. When being a sleep was no longer an option-he came to a decision.

He was going to try again.

With a sigh, the Doctor walked back to the console and picked up the mobile phone. He punched in her number and stared at the glowing numbers. His hearts were pounding in his chest-he pressed 'send' and listened to the fuzzy ringing tone-holding his breath-waiting for Rose's voice on the other end.

And his Rose answered.


	3. The Phone Call

**Doctor**

At Rose's irritated voice the Doctor chuckled. _My Rose._ "Agent Tyler…"

"I _said_ I'm at bloody Torchwood to start the mission." The connection went fuzzy for a moment and the Doctor laughed sadly again at her frustration.

"Rose…"

"What? Am I being _too_ disagreeable? Who are you? I'm going to talk to Pete Tyler about this."

"The Doctor." There was the static of the bad connection for a moment.

"This is an cruel joke-whoever you are. This is not acceptable and I'm going to have Pete find you and deal with you." He could hear the strain in her voice to keep the tears at bay.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Universe, Bad Wolf, all pink and yellow and took my hand when I told her to run… I swear to you, that this is the Doctor." Another pregnant silence.

"D-Doctor…?" He could hear the tears in her voice and he yearned to kiss them off of her face and hold her to never let her go again.

"Rose." A warm smile filled his face.

**Rose**

Rose didn't register the voice in the slightest. She even argued with the man on the line-using her 'father' as a threat.

But as soon as the man on the phone told her the name, her stomach dropped, chest tightened and tears threatened to brim over. This was cruel, awful, and heart breaking. Pete was going to have to take care of this man whoever he may be-this was malicious and cold-hearted. But as this man described her in the only way that the Doctor could know. She was shocked-tears spilled over. She stuttered out his name. Her heart constricted, her Doctor. The very man who seemed to have captured her single heart with his heart. She could hear the warmth in his voice.

"How're you calling me? You're not burning up another sun are you?" Her voice was happy, tears streamed freely, and her tone was only slightly scolding. The Doctor laughed softly and her breath caught.

"Ah, Rose, my Rose. No-I've been fiddling with a mo- lat- trying to- work for- you." His voice began to cut out and she gripped the phone tighter.

"Doctor! Doctor! You're cutting out!" Her voice was frantic.

"Ro- I lov-" He kept cutting out.

"I love you too Doctor." Rose spoke loudly into the phone. Static cut in and that's all she could here. Rose kept the phone to her ear until the automated voice told her there was no one on the line and hung up for her.

She was frozen to her spot before she realized she should sit down. Rose slowly went to the floor-shock still running through her veins. _Her _Doctor called her. He did something incredible-possibly throwing something off course, just to talk to her. He loved her and she loved him. The number was unknown and there was no way for her to call back.

Rose began to weep.

**Doctor**

When Rose scolded him, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Just like her. He heard her panic on the other end as he began to cut out. _Bloody connection._ "Rose, I love you!" He hoped she heard him because he heard her. That was important for him to tell her that so she knew.

It cut out and he yelled in frustration.

The Doctor sat for awhile sonicing the phone again. His mind traveling at a 100 miles per hour when it struck him. He sprinted down the many corridors of the TARIDS until he came across the room with various bars, antennas, and towers. He grabbed a bit of everything and soniced them into place and raced back to the console. The Doctor haphazardly climbed his way to the top of his ship and placed the metal contraption over the light on the Police Box. "This ought to do it." The Doctor mumbled to himself.

He punched Rose's numbers in again and dialed. The connection was nearly clear-hopefully no chance in losing her again.

**Rose**

Her phone rang once and she answered it immediately, "Hello?"

"Rose, I'm so-"

"Doctor!"

"I think I've might have fixed the problem!" There was obvious pride in his voice.

"Of course you would. You're the Doctor."

There was a pause, "How are you Rose?"

"Well… I've been better to say the least." Rose gritted her teeth afterwards-he didn't need to hear that.

"I'm so so sorry Rose." His voice was anguished and Rose yearned to reach through the phone and hold his hand.

"S'alright Doctor. Nothing we can do now… But at least I can talk to you." Rose smiled to herself.

"_That_ you can do."

"So, how has saving the universe been?" She was curious if he had taken on another companion-she never wanted him to travel alone.

"Eh, it gets saved. Every time. But it's rather boring without my Rose." There was a sadness to his voice and Rose's smile weakened.

"You'll find another companion Doctor, I swear love." Her voice tried to convince him.

"I don't want another…"

"Doctor… I'm in another world that you cannot get to… If you could, I wouldn't of spent the last month here being hit on by Mickey and trying to find a way to you."

"Wait.. Mickey is hitting on you?" She heard the frustration, irritation and slight anger in his tone.

"Doctor… we _were_ a couple before you and I… I let him down gently every time…" She needed to tell him of the baby.

"Well, Rose, you don't need to do that for my sake."

"Well it's not just your sake…"

"Who else's Rose? Your mum's? Pete's? We both know that they wouldn't mind." Before he could go into full rant mode Rose interjected.

"Doctor, it's not them either. It's me and… Well… your-I mean our- baby."

**Doctor**

Rose answered immediately and the Doctor sighed in relief. His Rose hadn't changed at all. She still believed in him as much as he believed in her-though he thought his faith in her was a bit more than hers in him. She was able to attempt to move on while he only tried to contact her.

Her words cut him deeply and his hearts broke. All he could do was talk to her now-he hoped to try to do video chats or something of the sort… The Doctor shook his head, _That won't help her adjust._

The though of Micky hitting on her and wanting to take her out angered him-she was his. _She_ was the one who made his hearts skip beats and it was Rose that made him genuinely happy. She was a simple object to Mickey-something that was familiar and stuck to him. Why venture out when you can have safety? Those thoughts frustrated him even more. He couldn't help but feel better when she said she would turn him down.

_Not just for me? Then for who else?_ Confusion was an emotion that the Doctor did not often get and it worried him. Was it for someone else? Another person who had taken up her heart-the one he left mangled and broken? Before he could go on his rant how she doesn't have to wait for him she interjected.

The Doctor fell silent as Rose stumbled over her words.

"It's me and… Well… your-I mean our-baby." In that moment he could have sworn his hearts stopped. Of course it was possible-even if Rose _was on_ birth control.

"Doctor, say something." Rose's voice was stressed-definitely _not good_ for the baby.

"How far along?" His words were whispered.

"Two months. And yes, I'm sure it's yours because you were the only person I've had sex with in the last three years." Rose's voice was equally as quiet.

The Doctor made a split decision-he didn't care how he was going to do it. But he was.

"Rose."

"Yes Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you."


	4. Promises and Sweet Nothings

**A/N Hello beautiful people! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Its such an encouragement and makes me so happy and filled with feelings. You guys are all wonderful and kind. Thank you for the favs and follows. I hope you guys like this one 3 You all are great and so wonderful and beautiful.**

* * *

**Rose**

"Doctor, listen to me, that might not be the most wise thing to do." Rose wanted him to come and get her-let them be together and raise their child, but, not like this.

"Rose-that's our baby. Apart of me-part Gallifreyan." The pain in his voice was evident.

"Doctor, no hush. Listen to me. I want you to come and get me. I want us to raise our child. But-if you could have gotten me then you would have-"

"Rose Tyler-I will rip a new hole in the universe to come and get you."

"Doctor… that's not rational or logical." Rose's voice was soft.

"Rose, I have been thinking of ways to bring you back to the TARDIS, back to me… You just gave me a reason to try that much harder." The Doctor's voice was pleading.

"Don't break the universe." Her voice was still soft.

"If I do, I will just have you help me put it back together." His tone was endearing.

"Doctor…"

"Rose…"

There was a pregnant silence between them and he broke it. "I love you. I'm coming for you."

"And I love you. Will you call me soon?"

"Who said I was done talking with you?"

Rose laughed, "Doctor, I need to go to work. Call me in about," She checked her watch, "Five hours. Ok? I should be home."

"Be careful, please." He was silent for a few beats, "Can you put me on speaker phone?"

"Um, sure?" Rose did so, "You're on."

"Would you mind putting it near your abdomen?" His sheepish voice filled the room. Rose smiled warmly at the request.

"Of course Doctor." Rose placed her phone next to her stomach.

"Ok little-well we don't know if you're female or male, so I guess macaroonon is a gender neutral name… Anyways. Ok our little macaroonon, be good to your Mummy, she loves you very much-as do I." The Doctor cooed over the phone and Rose's heart warmed. "Um, Rose, you can take me off speaker phone now."

**Doctor**

He knew that Rose was going to bring that up but he wasn't prepared for the agony it set in his heart or for the agony in her voice. He was just happy that she wasn't fighting him on this situation anymore.

The Doctor didn't want to hang up the phone with her just yet-they've only started talking after a month! But she did have work. His next action though-embarrassed him slightly-though it was just him, his Rose, and their little macaroon. The Doctor yearned to rub his hands over her stomach, to rest his head there, whisper the baby stories of his youth…

"How're you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine-had my first bout of morning sickness this morning. But other than that-I'm fine. Miss you."

"Morning sickness? Rose." The Doctor groaned and ran his hands through his hair-he should be there for all of this.

"Doctor, it's fine. I'm alright-I swear." Her tone was soothing and it only made him feel worse. "Both of us are and I know you will be too."

"Well, I better let you get to work then. I love you Rose."

"And I love you Doctor, I will talk to you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Not for long Doctor." There was a smile in her voice and they both hung up.

The Doctor climbed down from the top of the TARDIS and sat at the console for a moment. How was he going to get to his Rose and his baby? He had given up on trying to get her back and focused on the phone. But now, he had a reason to rip a whole in the universe.

He went under and opened up one of the console's grates and began sonicing and rewiring-losing himself in the project and thoughts of his future as a father and Rose's significant other.


	5. Blushing

**Thank you guys! As time goes on there will probably be 1 chapter that will be rated T and 2 chaps rated M. I will let you all know ahead of time and since the majority of this is K+ I didn't think it was ****_that_**** big of a deal, but none the less will let you know!:) Also, thanks for the reviews and follows it means a lot!:) 3 Love you beautiful people. **

**This Chap is rated T**

**Doctor**

Something began to nag the Doctor's mind as he continued to sonic and tinker-trying to figure out how to to get across the universe without breaking it too badly. _Time._ Time was on his mind-there was something about-_Rose!_Five hours and he was to call after five hours. His hands tugged at his hair and went back to the top of the TARDIS and dialed her number.

"Doctor!" The smile in her voice was unmistakeable.

"Rose, love, how was work?"

"Long and tedious. Some alien decided to harbor underneath the bridge without checking in with Torchwood. We talked it out and got him to go home… And when I say 'talked it out' it got rough." Rose's nonchalantness of the whole situation-the fact that it got rough-caused the Doctor to make a disagreeable noise.

"Rose, I don't think that you should be going to missions like that." His hand went through his hair once more.

"Doctor-please, I was a safe distance away-I did the talking love. Don't worry." She kept her voice soothing.

"You should not tell me to 'not worry' about you. Rose, I will worry about you until the very end of the whole entire universe-even then."

"Okay Doctor." Rose sighed and he sighed with her.

Their conversation between many topics-Torchwood missions, universe savings, the tinkering the Doctor did, and Rose living a 'normal' life. It soon drifted to memories between them and their love.

The Doctor's voice dropped to a husky whisper, "So Rose, this brings us to what happened in our bedroom."

Rose giggled shyly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**Rose**

"Rose, what're you wearing?" The Doctor's voice was still husky and Rose blushed lightly.

"Doctor!" Rose dramatically gasped.

"Come on, it's just a simple question." The Doctor still needled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"A nightie."

"What type?"

"Doctor!"

"Humor me. Please?"

"A lingerie type one-_not_ like the ones I had in the TARDIS-this is much more acceptable for sleeping." Rose giggled again and the Doctor was quiet.

"What does it look like?" His voice was inquisitive.

Rose sighed, "It's short, it-"

"How short?"

"Upper thigh. And will you _please_ let me finish?!" She took his silence that he understood. "It's blue, straps, silk, some support on the upper end."

"What underwear?"

"Doctor! Please, behave!"

"Rose!" The Doctor groaned.

"None."

"None?"

"None." He groaned again-but this time in want.

"Rose, what I'd give to have you here with me."

Rose bit the inside of her cheek contemplating whether or not to say what was on her mind. _There would be no harm in… asking. Right?_ "What would you do to me if I was there with you?" Her voice turned much huskier as she spoke.

"Well, I'd snog your face off-that's for sure. Then carry you to bed. I would trail kisses down your neck, down your body down your leg and back up it to only stop at-"

"Doctor!" Rose interrupted breathlessly.

"What?" His voice was innocent enough.

"We can save phone sex until a bit later. I just want you to talk to me until I fall asleep. Do you mind?"

"Not at all Rose, why would I?"

"Thanks Doctor. I love you."

"And I love you. Now hush let me get talking to put you and our little macaroon to sleep." Rose smiled at his nickname for their baby.

She listened to him talk until she nodded off and only woke up slightly to him saying 'I love you' and whispering good night. Rose snuggled into the covers and fell into a deeper sleep.

**Doctor**

The problem with his mind was that he could picture _perfectly_ what Rose was wearing and what it looked like on her. He could picture the way she would look at him, the screams that would leave her mouth, his name being moaned. The thoughts aroused him-his thoughts went further and he groaned. His fantasy played out before him and hit his head against the wall a couple of times.

The Doctor ran to the shower and set it to cold. He didn't want to relieve himself-that was reserved for Rose-and now with the possibility to get her-he wanted to wait. But could he?

The shower cooled him down significantly-yes. Yes he could wait for her. And he would.


	6. Decisions

Two Months Later

**Doctor**

"I've got it!" The Doctor had slaved away for the last two months, tinkering, searching, figuring out how to get to her-to bring her to him. He and Rose talked on the phone every morning and night. They had attempted phone sex multiple times but it just wasn't their thing. But this was all besides the point now: he has figured out how to get Rose.

There was a catch though.

He would lose her. She would be lost. There was a choice he had to make.

He had to choose between losing her or losing the most important thing to him (now two most important things).

Lose his TARDIS to the whole in the universe. Or leave his Rose and child in the other universe to not be raised by him.

His TARDIS would be destroyed-most completely and utterly, no hope of ever regrowing it, rebuilding it, nothing. It would be gone forever.

The Doctor tugged at his hair and dialed Rose's number.

"Doctor?" Rose's happy voice came through on the other end.

"Rose." He did his best to hide his conflict ion in his voice.

"What is it?" Rose was clever.

"Well, love, I've figured out how to come to you."

There was screaming and laughter and tears on the other side of the phone. "Doctor! That is _fantastic!_ What's wrong then?!" A small smile ghosted his lips before disappearing.

"We wouldn't be able to live on the TARDIS."

"Why not?" Her excitement was dying down slowly.

"Rose, there is a choice I have to make…" He couldn't keep the pain out of his voice.

"Well, out with it Doctor." Rose was scared.

"I lose the TARDIS-forever. No rebuilding. It's the only way to seal the whole I will rip into the universe… Or not come for you at all." The Doctor stumbled over his words. These choices ripped at him, he was torn. The one thing that made him, _him._ Or the one-two things that made him feel whole.

"Doctor, I would be lying if I didn't say I want you to choose to me and our baby. But, Doctor, the TARDIS is who you are. I won't let you lose that." Rose's voice was soft.

"Rose, it's our baby. It's _you_. I'm losing you. I'm losing our family." The Doctor was still torn.

**Rose**

He could find her. She could be reunited with her Doctor. The joy she felt was indescribable. But there was something about the Doctor's tone.

When he told her, Rose knew it was too good to be true.

"It is our baby and it is our family-but I-we don't make up who you are." Rose fought back tears as she spoke. Every word she said was true.

"But, Rose, you could. You and our little macaroon could be the 'new' me."

"Doctor, you and I both know that arguing over this point won't do much for either of us. _You_ have a decision to make. Whatever you choose-I will be behind you one hundred percent. I am yours and you are mine. Even if we have a world between us-nothing will change."

"But Rose-"

"No buts Doctor. I'm letting you go now. Call me when you make a choice. I will love you no less with whatever choice you make. I love you."

"I love you too."

Rose ended the phone call and sat on the chair. She took a deep breath. Her hands rested over her slight bump. She had to go to the doctor's office tomorrow. She had yet to go for the reason of trying to keep it under wraps. Pete Tyler was quite the celebrity-and the long lost daughter had returned. Her name and face was plastered in the papers for months. She tried to keep a low profile. But since she was pushing four months-it was time.

Rose fiddled with her zipper and her leg bounced up and down.

"Rose, it's fine. This man is our private doctor. It won't be plastered all over the news."

"But mum-"

"Rose. It's fine. Have to make sure my grand baby is healthy." Jackie Tyler patted her daughters leg in comfort.

"Rose Tyler." Rose and Jackie stood up and followed the man to the back. She laid out on the table and the doctor told her he would be right back.

The ultrasound technician came into the room and greeted Rose.

Her shirt had been raised, her jeans pulled down a bit, the goop had been poured on, the wand at the ready.

"Well, let's take a look." The woman smiled warmly. The wand went over her stomach, "Next month we will be able to tell you it's gender." A heart beat was found and Rose grinned widely.

"Oh, wait a minute." Rose froze, her frantic eyes searching for her mum. "Looks like you will be having twins-there is a second heart beat." Her eyes widened, stomach clenched.

"Are there two babies?"

"Well-that's just it. I'm not finding the second one-but it could be hiding behind the first one."

Rose's eyes locked onto her mother.


	7. The Choice

**Rose**

After the doctor's appointment, Rose went to her room and sat on her bed. She stared at her phone-she had promised the Doctor she'd call as soon as she was done. _Our baby has two hearts, _**_two_**_. Well. It _**_could_**_ be twins._Rose snorted to herself-_twins, yeah. Right._ Their baby had two heart beats. Her hands rested over her still relatively flat stomach.

What worried her most is that she didn't want this to be the Doctor's deciding factor. He had to come to the decision himself without the persuasion of something of this magnitude.

Rose fell over and put her face into the pillow and groaned. The phone began to ring. She blindly searched for her phone and looked at the screen: _Doctor_. Rose debated whether or not to ignore it… With a sigh she answered the phone, "Doctor?"

"Rose." His voice was strong and determined-he had made a choice.

Rose braced herself for whatever his decision was, "Yeah?"

"I'm coming to get you."

**Doctor**

The Doctor had thought it through, played it out, and went over the different scenarios in his head. He talked to the TARDIS about it because-well he would lose her and she'd be destroyed.

It came down to this question : Would Rose Tyler and their child be worth it?

No. Because she would eventually die, their child (or children-more could always be an option) would eventually die as well. He would simply regenerate. Being alone in that world with no way of following what he was born to do: exploring universes and saving planets.

But he couldn't let Rose raise their child on her own. And he had a shot at a life with Rose Tyler. He could be a dad again.

He grabbed the mobile and called her. He needed to tell her before he changed his mind.

"I'm coming to get you."

"You sure?"

"More than anything."

Well I guess I should tell you then…" He could hear the smile in Rose's voice.

"Tell me what?" The Doctor was curious and a bit scared.

"Well, today I had the baby checked out-as you know."

"Yeah…"

"And she told me we are going to have twins bu-"

"That's fantastic!"

"Let me finish please.. _But _she couldn't _see_ the second baby. Doctor, I think our child has two hearts."

The Doctor's jaw dropped and he stayed in his spot.

"Doctor? Are you there? Doctor? Please, say something." At her panicked voice he snapped out of it.

"How soon can you meet me at Bad Wolf Bay?"

"In two days."

"I'll meet you there. Call me when you're there."


	8. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**Rose**

Rose checked into her hotel room and took a deep breath. He would be owing either today or tomorrow. She took her phone out and called the Doctor.

He answered on the first ring, "Rose."

"I'm all checked in Doctor."

"I'll be on the beach tomorrow evening. A few more things for me to do on the TARDIS then I will pop right over."

Rose was still unsure about the whole thing. He couldn't die. She could and so would their kids eventually. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Rose, please! Stop!" The Doctor was exasperated.

"I'm sorry! I just want to make sure that this is the right choice."

"It is for me! And for you and our child!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I love you Doctor."

"And I love you Rose."

They hung up the phone and Rose laid in the bed. The Doctor had told her that she would be be pregnant for a year and she had almost cried. But the child _was_ part Time Lord.

Her hands rested on her stomach and she stared at the ceiling. Rose wanted the Doctor to come and stay with her. Live with her, be _domestic_ but something was off about all of this but she wasn't sure what. _You're being paranoid. Hush._

**Doctor**

He knew Rose was second guessing his choice but didn't care in the least. She was etched on his hearts-as was their child now.

The Doctor had found a messenger bag and was able to replicate the technology used to make the TARDIS bigger on the inside _on_ the bag. He had put as many things that he could possibly could from the TARDIS.

The Doctor finally felt as if he could have gotten everything he needed/wanted from the TARDIS, he sat at the console. The reality of what he was about to do, hit him.

The Doctor's hearts ached. He rested his hands over the controls-tears threatening to spill over. "We've had a good run Old Girl." The TARDIS hummed sadly, "I'm going to be a dad again. And Rose needs me." The TARDIS hummed deeply in disagreement. "You're right-who am I kidding? She'd be fine without me. But I need her." Tears began to leak out of his eyes. "I love you, Old Girl." He kissed the console and patted it once more. "Allons-y." The word fell from his lips in a soft, hushed tone. He pressed the buttons necessary to take him to Bad Wolf Bay. The Doctor stood at the doors, bag slung over his shoulder. "Good-bye."


	9. Sweet Reunions

**This chapter does not have to be read (once you get to the ***). If you do tis rated M. Also, thank you all so much for following me and reading my stuff and loving it! After this chapter it'll slow down a bit due to the fact school is starting and I have to focus on ****_that_****. Ugh. school. But i WILL keep this up and NOT drop it 3 stay Excellent everyone 3**

**Doctor**

He stepped into the morning sunshine and pulled the doors shut behind him. The Doctor pressed a button on his sonic and placed his hand on the TARDIS. He watched his TARDIS disappear and leave-forever. The Doctor felt his hearts drop and he felt himself choking up. Someone, then, hold his hand-and instantly knew it was Rose. He smiled down at her, "Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Defender of Earth, mother of our child. I love you." He picked her up and twirled her around. The Doctor stood back and took her in-the golden sunlight she was stunning. The sun picked up the various colours of her hair, you could see the small flecks of gold in her doe-brown eyes (left over from the huan particles no doubt), the freckles that went across her nose were much more visible. His Rose-all pink and yellow, with so very many colours and so very much alive.

**Rose**

She woke up early that morning-not sure when he would when show up. Rose had been at the bay for a few hours when she heard the vworp of the TARDIS. She wanted to run to him, run her fingers through his hair, kiss him, hold him… But she had to give him his final moment with his TARDIS. It was overcast and dreary. The colours of the beach washed out and dull. It seemed fitting.

As Rose made her way to him slowly, the sun came out and the TARDIS disappeared-she intertwined their fingers. She saw a hint of sadness but that was only brief before he picked her up and twirled her around.

Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck-his arms going to her waist. "I love you as well my Doctor." She went to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. The Doctor tightened his arms around her and Rose tangled her fingers in his hair. Rose felt his tongue run along her lip-asking for entrance and she pulled back-breathing heavily, "Let's not do that here love." He paused then nodded.

"Whatever you say." They walked hand in hand to the hotel.

* * *

Rose unlocked their hotel room and gestured to the room, "Our room for tonight. Mum has arranged for a jet to pick us up by lunch tomorrow." The Doctor let out a short 'mhmm' and shut the door behind him. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the door. "You said not at the beach-this isn't the beach." The Doctor spoke with a husky tone. His lips found hers and his hands wandered over her familiar body. Rose whimpered and tugged at his hair as his hands rested on her breasts.

The Doctor began to kneed her breasts and Rose trailed kisses down his neck, "Rose." He growled at her. She bit his neck and the Doctor let out a gasp. He removed her shirt and trailed kisses down to where the edge of the cup of her bra. Rose owned softly at his kisses. Her hand trailed down to his trousers and rubbed him. The Doctor moaned and his hips bucked into hers-causing Rose to whimper in want. He removed her bra and took off his jacket and shirt. His lips touched against hers briefly before trailing down to her breasts. He kissed each one before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Rose moaned loudly and her hands abandoned their place at his crotch to knot in his hair-holding him to her breast. The Doctor pulled back, "Tut, tut. Miss Tyler, hands off the hair." Rose growled at him and slipped her hands inside of his trousers and pants to grab him. He moaned loudly, his mouth finding her nipple again and the other hand massaged her other breast. Rose worked her hand up and down his erection. The room filled with moans and whimpers from both of them. "Doctor-I want you." Rose's voice was a breathless whisper. At her words, the Doctor put his hands in-between her legs and rubbed her through her jeans. Rose tried to move closer to him trying to create more friction. She pulled her hands out of his trousers and pulled his face to hers. There tongues met and they moaned Doctor lifted Rose up against the door-she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The Doctor carried her to the bed and put her down on the bed placing himself lightly on top of her-being mindful of her stomach. He trailed kisses down her body until he came to the hem of her jeans. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled off her jeans. The Doctor sat up and raked his eyes over her body greedily. He removed his own trousers and began to kiss up her inner thigh, "Doctor, no." Rose stopped him and he was confused. "I want you,_now." _He nodded and kissed her hard. He positioned himself in-between her legs and slowly entered her. Rose whimpered and the Doctor moaned. He began to rock his hips slowly. Rose moaned out his name and at that he rocked harder into her. Rose moved her hips to meet his and the Doctor hoarsely called out her name. "Harder." The word was panted out by Rose and the Doctor complied. He slammed into her and Rose screamed. She was close to her climax. The Doctor grabbed the head board of the bed and continued his hard thrusts, one of his hands snaked down to where they were joined and began to rub against her clitoris. Rose arched into him and drug her nails down his back. After a few more thrusts she came, screaming out his name. The Doctor growled and continued his hard thrusts-drawing out Rose's climax and trying to bring one of his own. He finally came inside of Rose-who was still in mid-climax, and he laid next to her. Both breathless and completely spent.

Rose began to play with the Doctor's hair and he rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his head against on her chest. Rose pressed her face into his hair. "I love you Doctor. So very much."

"And I love you Rose. So incredibly much." Rose smiled against his hair and he looked up to her. Rose moved her face down, while the Doctor brought his up and they shared a soft kiss.

They pulled away and Rose laid back, yawning. "Go to sleep love. I am not going anywhere-even when I wake up _hours_ before you do."

Rose smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Good night."

"'Night."


	10. New Beginnings

The Doctor woke up a few hours before Rose did but he didn't stir. He simply held her. He watched her chest rise and fall and listened to the soft noises she made in her dreaming state. The Doctor's mind wandered while he held her though-it went to his TARDIS. She was gone-he sacrificed her to have Rose. He missed his TARDIS. He missed it all. But, he would never give up his Rose again. His hand began to run up and down her back, tracing letters in Gallifreyan and she moaned, arms tightening around him. She stirred and was waking up.

Rose had felt something tickling her back, she woke up and found herself in the Doctor's arms. Her head on his chest and she smiled, pressing her face into his chest further. His arms tightened around her, "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning Doctor." She kissed his chest and the Doctor kissed the top of her head. "How'd you sleep?" Rose rested her head in one of her hands, watching him.

"The best sleep I've had in a long time. Though someone couldn't stop snoring…"

"I do _not_ snore!" Rose glared at him while he laughed.

"Whatever you say Rose. But I slept rather well. And you my love?" He raised his brow as he waited for her answer.

"I slept the really, really well." Rose rested her head on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. The Doctor hummed and ran his hand through her hair with a kiss to her forehead. She slung her leg across his pelvis and she pressed closer to him.

"Rose, would you like to go for a morning round?" His husky voice was in her ear and she shivered at his breath tickling her ear.

"Mmm." Her eyes looked to the clock and it was pushing ten thirty. "As much as I would love to, we have a jet to catch at noon. Mum would be furious if we missed it." She buried her face in his neck.

"But, we could make it quick."

"Doctor, there is _nothing_ quick about us. _Especially_ when it comes to us having sex." He groaned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The Doctor regretfully watched Rose walk off to the bathroom where she on insisted on showering _alone_. He buried his face in her pillow and tried to sleep-though he knew he slept as much as he could for the day. He got up and opened the curtains, staring out of the little town.

He missed his TARDIS but he had something so much greater. _For but a moment. _The Doctor closed his eyes with a sigh. Silencing his mind. He sat back on the bed and laid down. The Doctor began going through the Greek alphabet, followed by ancient alphabets, then sign language. He was going through the Spanish alphabet in sign language when Rose emerged in a towel smelling wonderful.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him and he held her to him for a few moments longer. Rose pulled away and gave him a look before smiling, "Doctor. Noon. Jet. Soon we will be able to do whatever we want, for however long we want, without any worries."

The Doctor laughed, "I know. But, you're just too wonderful to resist." He leaned down and licked her damp shoulder and Rose shivered and pressed closer to him. "You taste rather delicious."

"Good."

Rose and the Doctor walked hand in hand to the jet. She looked over to him, "You ready to live the semi-domestic lifestyle with me?""

"Ah, my Rose, I am more than ready." He looked down to her and kissed her softly.

The next eight months of Rose's twelve month pregnancy flew by quickly. Rose and The Doctor moved into a rather spacious home-much thanks to Pete Tyler. The nursery had been set up and they were expecting a little boy. His name had been chosen: Charles John Tyler. (The Doctor had decided to adopt Rose's last name to keep it simple.) The Doctor and Rose were inseparable since they had been reunited. Even got married. They had gotten similar jobs at Torchwood-the Doctor making sure that Rose wasn't in the field as much.

The Doctor had been able to prefect some of their inventions especially their space ship. Rose and the Doctor had been able to take a few adventure out amongst the stars. Though as her due date came closer, all of that became less and less. Her pregnancy went weird when she began craving food from different planets and solar systems. She would explain her cravings to the Doctor and all he could do would frown and tell her he couldn't get her that. She would walk off in tears.

The hormones got worse after the nine month mark. Crying was a bit more frequent and her cravings got much more bizarre.

The Doctor and Rose came home after a particularly difficult day at Torchwood. Now Rose was close to her year mark, Pete and the Doctor agreed simple office work would be best for Rose

He began to rub her feet and Rose smiled. "You're the best husband ever, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know." He smiled up at her.

"Good." Rose returned the smile.

He got up and laid in bed next to her. His fingers trailed up and down her arm. Rose shivered and pressed her back closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, underneath her, _now_, large breasts.

"I cannot wait until I'm not pregnant, because you'll need a good shagging after being deprived for three months."

"Love, don't worry about it. I am not unsatisfied in anyway." He pressed a kiss to her temple. Rose hummed softly for a moment and closed her eyes. "Sleep Rose, you're tired."

"But we just got home." Her tired words were mumbled out.

"And you're eleven months pregnant." He kissed her temple again. "_Go to sleep,_ Rose."

"Mmmm." Her eyes stayed shut and her breathing eventually slowed. Rose sighed once with happiness. Arms of the man she loved, more than anything, were wrapped around her and their child. She drifted off into unconsciousness.

The Doctor let her slow, even breathing lull him to sleep.

Rose woke up in the middle of the night with the dire need and urge to use the toilet. She got out from beneath the Doctor's arms. He awoke instantly when she stirred and moved to go into the bathroom.

Rose went to the restroom and slowly made her way back to the bed. As she was on her way, Her water broke and an other worldly pain came upon her. "Doctor!" She had only managed to gasp out the word, the pain from the contraction. He jumped out of the bed instantly and went to her side.

"He's coming. Charlie is coming now. And it hurts. Doctor it hurts so badly." She began to tear up a bit. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her in bed.

"It'll be alright Rose. I promise." His hand ran through her hair.


	11. What Has Been Lost

**A/N This chapter is a bit graphic on blood etc. Also-sorry lovelies for taking so long-college:P Also, be aware, I am in no way a nurse and don't claim to be. If there are inconsistencies I apologize. I did my best with research. **

Rose had been in labor for a few hours. Her hair soaked with sweat, her face flushed and contorted with pain. The Doctor patted her face with a moist towel.

"Doctor, it hurts. Where is the ambulance?" Rose panted out before screaming as another contraction hit. His arms flailed for a moment-unsure- and he smoothed her hair back, gripping her hand.

"Rose, love, I'm not too sure." The Doctor looked to the window. He had called Jackie and the hospital. No one has made it. "Rose, I _am_ a doctor…"

Her eyes moved to his, she hadn't wanted him to deal with her in _that_ way… But the pain… Another contraction hit-black spots danced across her vision. She screamed again. "Doctor… Please." The Doctor nodded and went about their house collecting a few items.

The Doctor came back to Rose and kissed her warm, sweaty forehead. "Your contractions are getting closer. Charlie will be ready to come soon." Rose nodded. The Doctor piled many pillows behind her and brought her legs up and apart. "Rose, I'm going to see how many centimeters you are…" Rose nodded again. The Doctor got in between her legs, "You're close." He looked up to her.

"Doctor, it hurts." Her head rested on the pillows behind her, a soft scream of pain came from her.

"PUSH!" Rose began to push as hard as she could, tears streamed down her face. The Doctor watched closely between her legs. He heard her push-then blood came from her. Too much. It kept pouring. "Rose stop pushing." He looked up to her, her face was paling. The blood didn't slow as she stopped pushing. It was pooling on the bed.

"Doctor, my head hurts." Her hand went to her head, the other hand to her stomach.

_ Too much blood. Way too much blood. She is hemorrhaging. If I don't stop it, she'll die. _The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her, trying to locate where she was hemorrhaging. His eyes flitted to her face-it was pale. His pink and yellow Rose was shockingly white. Void of colour. His hands went to her opening, sliding a few fingers inside searching for the area that was causing her to bleed.

Rose knew she was slipping. More spots danced across her vision. The darkness would take her for a few moments then she would come back to the present. The pain. There was no ambulance, she wouldn't see her son, worst of all-she wouldn't grow old with the Doctor. Her Doctor. Tears of sadness mingled with the tears of pain. Her hand weakly touched the top of the Doctor's head, his fingers still probing inside of her. "Doctor. It's time for me to go…"

The anger and urgency in his eyes didn't startle her as his eyes shot to hers. "Rose, no. I'm getting you through this-_we're_ going to get through this." Rose's eyes slowly shut again, the darkness was close. Like a wave, lapping the shore, coming up further and further.

"Doctor, just come hold my hand please." Her voice was weak as the soft words fell from her white lips. The Doctor roared in anger and flipped the side desk.

"ROSE! YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!" He knelt on the ground next to her, sobs coming from him. "Please…" His voice was entirely broken.

"Shh. Shh. My Doctor, don't cry." Her hands barely made it to his hair and she exhausted herself running them through his hair. His bloody hands caught hers. He brought his lips to her hands.

"Rose, please don't leave me." The Doctor pleaded through his sobs.

"Doctor… It's simply my time… But I leave something for you." Rose sighed and turned her head to him. "I leave our baby. Little Charles." The Doctor nodded but the tears didn't stop.

"Rose, Charlie will need his mother too…" The Doctor choked out his words.

"Mmmm." Her eyes shut again. "You showed me the universe, every star that ever was… It's been fantastic. _You_ were fantastic. So was I." Her voice was growing softer. The Doctor's hearts ached as she told him the same words his ninth regeneration told her.

"Look at me Rose." His hands went through her hair. Her eyes opened. He saw the gold flecks in her eyes fading to a dull copper, slowly blending with the brown. "I love you Rose. So much. You are forever etched on my hearts. You're the first face I saw and the last face I saw in my ninth form. You are my companion through time and space and life. There is only you. Please, please let me help you." His lips touched hers. He felt her lips return the kiss.

"I love you too my Doctor more than anything. But I know it's too late. I can feel it. Charlie-Doctor save him. He's ours." Rose smiled softly, eyes closing. Her breathing was shallow. The Doctor kissed her lips one last time before weeping as he breathing stopped.

_Doctor, stop this. Charlie is still in her. You need to get him out before he dies as well. _He kissed Roses head and then quickly went to her abdomen. He dug through the first aid kit that was abandoned on the floor near the bed. He found a scalpel and he lifted up her nightie. It was blue.

_Focus._ The Doctor's hand rested at the lower part of her abdomen and he slid the knife quickly and smoothly. A thin red line shown on her pale body, he pulled the skin back to reveal their son.

_No movement. Rassilion! _He pulled Charlie out and cut the umbilical cord quickly. Still nothing. "Dammit, come on Charlie. Come back to daddy and mummy." His head rested of his little chest. No beating. No breathing. His lips were purple, cheeks had some of the blood vessels broken. He was so little. The Doctor's long fingers found the center of his little chest and began to pump. 30 pumps for 2 breaths.

Nothing.

There was a knock at the door. The medics were here. Jackie and Pete were here.

It was too late. Far too late.

His family was dead.

The Doctor turned to face them. His movements were harsh and slow. "You. NONE OF YOU WERE HERE." Jackie was collapsed in Pete's arms, weeping hysterically. Pete was crying silent tears. The medics were standing there in shock. "MY FAMILY DIED BEFORE ME. AND I COULDN'T DO A _THING_ ABOUT IT." The Doctor's chest heaved.

"Doctor, I-"

"NO JACKIE TYLER, YOU CAN_NOT_ SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS." He bellowed and stormed out of the room and began to pack his bag up.

The EMTs went around the mess to check out the child and Rose. They murmured to one another. As the Doctor strode back into the room, bag packed of everything he could possibly imagine.

"John, we must inform-"

"I _don't_ want to hear it." The Doctor snarled as they used his human name.

"But your son-"

"He is dead. Like my wife."

"He was stillborn. That wasn't your fault. Neither was Rose." The head EMT looked him hard in the eyes.

"I should have saved her-I could have saved him too…" _You know what a stillborn is Doctor. Either way he would have come out-_He couldn't think of the word. Think of his little son being dead, being gone, not when he couldn't do anything about it.

He looked to the people in the room. Anger flared up in him at the look of the people. The Doctor's eyes traveled to where Rose laid and their son. Someone had placed a sheet over Rose and Charlie. Tears streamed down his face. Rose was not very much alive. She was gone. To never laugh, cry, smile… To make love, to share the many whispers and kisses… The little secrets, the shared happiness, to be his Rose, all pink and yellow… And little Charlie, unsure on who he would look like… Unsure of who he would of become. He obviously didn't regenerate in the womb.

"I'm leaving." The Doctor cast one last glance at his _dead_ family and walked out the door.

**A/N: BEFORE YOU PANIC AND WANT TO THROW THINGS AT ME. I must tell y'all: this was a prompt, the prompt read like this: **_Fic War Prompt: Ten/Rose, angst. Plot Summary: Ten risks everything to be with Rose when he discovers that she's pregnant, only to have his world crushed when both Rose and his unborn son both die during labour. extra: he can't use the tardis to travel back. _**I didn't want to write it, but alas that was my prompt sent though tumblr **( badwolfthroughtimeandspace (URL)-in case yall were wondering)**. I was writing it through tumblr but thought to do this. Through tumblr i had gotten a few requests to do an ALTERNATE ENDING-and i am VERY happy to oblige. However-that alternate ending will only come after this ending takes it course. I hope you guys will stick with me, i love yall very much and dont want you to hate me. BUT I WILL WRITE THE ALTERNATE ENDING. **

**SORRY FOR THE HEARTBREAK OF THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS:TAKE HEART IN THAT I AM CRYING TOO**


End file.
